Perfect Kiss
by Vampire-Jesse
Summary: A Brennan&Emma romance. An unexpected Epilogue is up. I just had to after I saw the most beautiful pregnant woman at the Oscars last night! Enjoy and R&R, please!
1. Perfect kiss

Author: Jesse

Rated: PG for the kiss

Disclaimer: This is fiction and they are not mine, sob! So do not sue me!

Note: I saw 'Friends' a few days ago. Phoebe's birthday and this was Joey's present. Sooooo beautiful!  So what's good for them is good for the Mutants, too! 

And it makes ME extremely happy!

Reviews: Welcome, as always!

Perfect Kiss 

Emma pushed her empty plate aside. Relaxed she leaned back in her chair, looking over to the blond Mutant in front of her. 

"Thank you Jesse, for making this wonderful Dinner. It was really good!"

He grinned at her with a twinkle of his eye.

"Anything for the birthday girl. I'm glad you liked it. Brennan was driving me mad when he tried to help me."

He tried to make an angry face but failed and smiled instead. 

Brennan hit him on the shoulder.

"Don't be mean. I was a good help!"

"Yeah, dream on!"

Emma looked over to Shalimar and both girl had to laugh out loud about the cockiness the tall, dark haired Mutant showed off with.

It suited him, Emma thought for herself, her laugh fading to a small smile. She lowered her head, shielding herself for a moment, lost in her thoughts.

"You'd be a better help cleaning up I'd say!" 

With a wolfish smile on his face, Jesse grabbed the plates, put them together and handed them over to Brennan. The two Mutants headed for the kitchen. Laughing and joking, still teasing each other.

They didn't notice how Emma's mood changed slightly. Adam did though.

He took her hand, getting her attention with it.

"You ok? No time to be sad on such a wonderful day like today!"

She could see in his eyes how worried he was about it.

'Sweet Adam, always concerned. He wants us to feel fine all the time.' And she was. It was just that…

Hiding behind a smile she held his gaze. 

"I am fine, don't worry. Just a bit tired!"

She faked a yawn and stretched lazily like a cat.

"Maybe I should go to sleep!"

Shalimar made a disappointed face, taking a look at her watch.

"It's not even late! And what about the movie? I thought we wanted to see 'Ocean's Eleven' on DVD?"

Jesse and Brennan were standing in the doorway, watching her as Adam did before. Jesse poked Brennan in the ribs before walking over to Emma.

"We'll solve this Adam." 

He took her hand and pulled her up into a standing position. Brennan was at her other side, pulling the chair away.

"We can cheer her up."

Adam smiled and nodded before he turned around to do some research on the computer, leaving them alone to do what they liked to.

Jesse lifted Emma on his arms with a little help from Brennan before she could say a word. She tried to get down but he held her in a strong grip. They brought her over to the TV room under her loud protest. She struggled that much that Jesse couldn't hold her any longer. Surprised she cried out when he dropped her on the couch, letting her sink deep into the cushions.

Busy with sitting up, Emma did not notice Brennan grabbing a blanket until he threw it over her. His laughing was sweet in her ears.

"Ok, here we go! Now you can see…" He pulled the blanket away from her head.

"You are warm and cosy…" He tugged it tight to her body, her arms at her side so she couldn't really move.

"We can watch the movie and if you fall asleep it's ok, too!"

He smiled one last time at her and settled down in the heavy arm-chair besides the couch.

Jesse had turned the TV on and started the DVD.

Shalimar sat down in the other corner of the couch to Emma's feet, giving them a little shake.

"Still feeling blue?"

She leaned her head on the back of the cushions, looking over to Emma.

A bit annoyed she shook her head. 

"I am not sad and not feeling blue. It's just that I wanted to do some things before I am 21years old and I couldn't make it."

"What kind of things?" Jesse asked curious, sitting down on the other couch.

"And why can't you do these things when you're already 21?" Brennan wanted to know.

Emma  gave a small sigh.

"Of course can I do them later but I had always some goals to achieve before I am a year older. My Mom and me made this up when I got six. And ever since then I kept on doing it."

Jesse smiled. 

"That's nice. So what was is it you haven't done this last year?"

"Such small things. Like going to see a concert of my favourite band 'Matchbox Twenty'."

Shalimar laughed out. Her eyes sparkled when she said: "The lead singer is hot!"

Emma nodded smiling.

 "I wanted to read a special book." She made a little pause before speaking on.

"And I wanted to get the perfect kiss!" Another sigh.

Nobody answered anymore. On TV George Clooney was trying to teach some actors how to play poker but no-one noticed.

"I think I go to bed!"

Emma freed herself from the blanket, stood up and left the room without looking at Brennan, Jesse or Shalimar anymore.

Stepping out into the dark hall, she closed the door behind her. She didn't mean to be rude but in the moment she felt like being alone, brooding a bit. She had almost reached her room when she heard a door clap behind her. Emma didn't turn around. Instead she opened the door to her chamber and walked into it, switching the lights on with one hand.

She startled a bit when a hand touched her shoulder all of a sudden. She jumped and turned around. Brennan stood in the door-frame behind her.

Emma didn't really wanted to talk to him but there was no chance she could close the door in front of his nose.

"I am ok. I just need a night full of sleep, that's all Brennan!"

He nodded.

"I won't bother you long. I just want to give you my present before you go to bed!"

She had to smile.

"What is it?"

"Close you eyes."

Emma's cheeks flushed a little but she did as she was told and closed them.

She heard Brennan take a deep breath, felt the warm stream of air on her skin. Then full, hot lips touched her own.

Shy and surprised she moved back a little, her eyes flung open.

She saw Brennan's hands move up. Felt them take her head softly when she closed them again.

He kissed her once more and this time she let him. Her mouth opened slightly and his tongue slid in, caressing her own in such a tender way it made the butterflies fly in her stomach. Gentle he bit her lip, licking one last time over it before he broke the kiss.

Her thumb caressed her cheek light as a feather, when he let go of her.

He smile down at her.

"One thing less you need to put on the list for next year!"

"Yes!"

Now it was her turn to smile. 

Slowly she closed the door behind her, hearing Brennan go back to the others. What a perfect day!


	2. Beautiful

Author: Vampire-Jesse 

**Rated**: still PG but 13 for some bad language

**Disclaimer**: On your requests here another chapter. Thank you to all my lovely reviews and keep giving me credit, please. Good or bad!

Sorry, nothing really happened, yet. But hey, I am working at it! This one was inspired by a song. I guess you all know 'Beautiful' by Miss Dirrty Chris Aguilera?

Still don't own them, sob, what makes me really unlucky!

Oh, have I mentioned before that I am German? So blame me for my English! But now Enjoy!

Beautiful 

_When the sun is shining through then the clouds won't stay_

Brennan's face showed a disappointed look when he turned around to face Emma and Shalimar.

"That was such a chicks-movie! I can't believe we had to watch this crap!"

Jesse nodded in agreement. 

"Drew Barrymore was really sweet but the word 'Looser' was written all over her forehead when she returned to Highschool."

"Oh come on." Shalimar laughed out loud. "She went back to undo the Looser image she had at her real time in School."

Emma nodded. "She had a hard time and falling in love with the teacher and the thing on the Baseball field was such a romance!"

"Yes and she deserved it after the way the girls at school treated her. They were such mean bastards!" Shalimar defeated their choice for the movie.

Emma sighed, running her hands through her hair and out of her face.

"And boys and girls at this age can be really cruel if they don't accept you the way you are. I could tell you stories…"

Brennan looked deep in her eyes.

"Bad experiences? Why? Your Mutation?" Pity spoke clear out of his words. 

"Well, yes. I always was kind of a loner, especially after my Mutation started to develop more and more. It got better when I worked in the Boutique and learned to use it for my advantage."

Jesse smiled. "That was a long time ago. Forget about it!"

Emma bowed her head. Yes she should forget it. But could she…?

A little later in her room. Soft music played in the Stereo. Usually the song cheered her up, making her feel better but the memories were to strong and wouldn't want to fade. Emma took some deep breath, sitting down on the floor in front of the bed, knees high up to her chin.

The huge mirror with the golden frame stood on the floor, leaning against the wall, letting her see her own reflection close by. Right now it seemed, that it would not only mirror what's in front of it but also show the past.

She saw herself when she was sixteen. Saw the captain of the football team, shovelling her rough against the stonewall. The cheerleaders around him, making fun of her, laughing about her; the clothes she wore, the books she read.

She heard them say this word. The one word she never wanted to hear. Which hurt her more than physical wounds.

"Freak!" The guy had pulled her around and pushed her onto the ground.

"Freak!" Before the teenage-girls had started kicking her. "Freak!" Like a never ending echo. She'd hidden her face in her arms, to shield from the pain. 

Sobs escaped her chest; tears streamed down her cheeks. It felt like it was yesterday. She remembered footsteps leaving her alone on the ground; the teacher trying to hush her, putting his hands on her shoulders. She could actually feel them…

"Emma. Hey Emma look at me…"

She sobbed even harder as she recognised the voice.

"Sshh, hush Darling…"

Brennan pulled her in her arms, knees to his chest, her head on his shoulder. Warm hands caressed her back.

"It's ok. That is so far away. Hush…" He pulled her even closer to his broad frame, hugging her tightly, giving her the feeling he'd never let her go.

"No matter what they've done or said to you, it's over. I know you can get insecure sometimes but that won't bring you down."

Emma's shoulders shuddered under her soft cries, getting less with every single word he said.

"Don't let words bring you down…"

He pushed her far enough away so he could look into her eyes. The tears rolled still over her cheeks. Gentle he bend down and kissed them away, then her eyelids, the tip of her nose, her shivering lips.

Emma had to smile through her sadness. The butterflies were flying again… Not only in her stomach but through every vein bringing heat with them. And love…

"You are beautiful no matter what they say!" A smile lit up his face, bringing sparkles to his eyes , showing nothing but love.

"You are beautiful in every single way…!"

Oh, ain't I mean to let it end here? But who said it is over?

You are beautiful no matter what they say

Words won't bring you down

You are beautiful in every single way

Yes, words won't bring you down

Don't you bring me down today... 


	3. Dreaming

Author: Jesse

Rated: R. Finally! 

Disclaimer: Short as always. I've been drinking a beer. I am tired and have a bad headache. But hey, look what it did to me! Still not mine but oh well!

Authors note: Thanks to all my lovely reviews. Keep on coming and the next chapter will come as well! Hehe, read on and you'll see who else is coming! LMAO!

Dreaming 

Brennan had left that evening without kissing her again. Still, she felt loved and cared for. Silently Emma changed into her sleeping shirt and went to bed. Thoughts were running through her head. Thoughts about him.

Gosh, he looked good! Tall, broad shoulders and muscles all over. 

She liked watching him exercise with Jesse. Sweat would run all over his chest in little drops, giving his skin this beautiful olive tone. How'd she love to be the one he would attack. And when he'd be all sweaty and hot, she'd rip of his shirt and lick the salty drops away. Slowly driving him crazy while she'd move down his tight belly with her tongue.

The spiky, dark brown hair called her to run all of her fingers through it. It always gave him the sexy 'out-of-bed' look even when he combed it. It was long enough to grab it  and take control over him. She could take a handful and pull him into a deep kiss, rough and wild, full of passion until he'd have to break for breath.

She loved to look into his brown eyes since the first moment they'd met. They showed each and every emotion the mutant was capable of.

Concern. Like the day they've met and she was hunted by the agents of GenomX.

Pain. Like the day his DNS was breaking apart and he almost died.

And mostly love. Like almost every day now he looked at her. Like at her birthday when he'd kissed her. Like he would the day when he'd tell her how much he loved her.

She liked his strong hands with its long fingers. Able to create such a power and be gentle at the same time. Emma remembered when they sat at the bar and he showed her his powers for the first time. He'd taken her hand in his, strong but careful. She'd felt the burst of energy coming from his fingertips.

She wished he would touch her with these beautiful hands. He would arouse her more with every move he'd make when he would caress her body, sliding warm over her breasts, making her skin crawl in anticipation. He would let them slip down over her hips and between her thighs, moving inside of her.

At the same time he would kiss her. Deeply and wild, letting his tongue trust into her mouth. In and out, showing her with it what other parts of his body longed to do. 

His hips would push into her, between her opening legs. Tight and close he would pull her, lifting her up on his lap. Heat would radiate from his body and spread all over hers. Solid but slowly he would  trust into her, filling her inner self again and again until lust would take over and let them move as one. Hard and fast, driving them over the edge.

He wouldn't move out of her at once. Just stay there for a moment and savour the feeling of her, lovingly kissing her.

Emma sighed. Her hand calmed down and her body relaxed slowly. Her eyes stayed closed, her mind still showing the picture of Brennan in a moment of passion and what it could do to him. Quietly she shifted over to sleep, dreaming of what might come soon.


	4. Hot Temptation

Author: Jesse

Rated: R, again

Disclaimer: Not mine, just borrowed, don't sue me. Brennan is nothing like that in the show but it is my story, LOL!

Authors note: No beer today, just Toffee Popcorn. Still not done, sorry folks! Please be patient with me, I am working on it. Soon, very soon…

Reviews: keeping me alive so go ahead, give me more, PLEASE!!!

Enjoy now!

****

****

****

Hot Temptation 

'What was going on? This woman is driving me crazy! It was almost embarrassing; whenever she is around I can't let my eyes focus on something else.'

Brennan was lying on his bed, arms relaxed under his head, just staring at the ceiling.

'Today when I was exercising with Jesse she came along and wanted to join us. 

Join us??? I could never fight her, I would have to throw a punch at her or kick her. Jesse, yes, no problem at all. He is a guy and I am not in love with him. Haha, that's a thought by the way.

But Emma? I would rather scoop her up in my arms, pull her close in a hug and never let go again. She's such a beautiful girl. Sweet and strong at the same time. Her revenge when we wouldn't let her join our little sparring was that she made Jesse think I'd hit him in the back. Cheeky baby of mine. 

I have to talk with her. Tell her how much she means to me. What I'd like to do with her.

I wonder how she'd prefer sex? Is she more the romantic one with candles everywhere in the room, rose petals all over the bed and glasses of champagne close by hand? 

It looks like. She always very quiet and seems almost shy sometimes. How I love the shy look on her. It suits her, lets her have that sexy aura.

Or would she be the wild one in bed? Like ripping my clothes off, throwing me down on the bed and taking control of action? Oh how I would love it! Yes Sir, would really enjoy that.'

He had to smile without really noticing when this idea formed into more. His thoughts were running wild, bringing a rush of pleasure through is entire body.

'Or maybe I could rip off her clothes. I'd love to feel her naked body under mine, squirming, trying to get away, and moving closer at the same time. I'd like to feel the heat rushing through her body when my hands roam all over her skin. Feeling her shudder when I am undoing her just by touching her with my hands…'

Brennan had to take a deep breath. His pants had grown painful tight and his breathing was quiet fast.

'Man, instead of laying here and fantasizing about her get up and do something! She's just next-door. Go over and tell her. Or just grab and kiss her. Everything else will work out just fine. Get a grip on yourself and do it!'

For a moment he hesitated. Emma's face appeared in front of his minds eye. Her smile, the looks she had thrown him and he had enough. Powerful he jumped to his feet and almost ran out of his room. A few steps brought him over to her door. His hand came up; ready to knock the wood down when it opened all of a sudden.

Emma ran almost into him when she stormed out as fast like Brennan before.

His hand stopped in midair. Stunned he just looked at her, eyes big as saucers. His mouth had suddenly run dry and all clear thoughts had left him. Tiny little drops of sweat sat on her upper lip, Brennan noticed. He just stared at her, not saying a word.

'Oh help, I am drowning in these big, blue pools of her eyes. What was I going to do?'

Emma's cheeks flushed when she saw him. "You've come to see me?"

'The question was as intelligent as I must look. Of course I came to see you, lovely. Go ahead, tell her. Tell her, NOW!'

"Aaah, well, yes, came to see ya. Had to tell you something."

'Don't stutter around boy!'

"Yes…?" Emma's cheeks had now a very bright colour. Expectantly she smiled at him. Her lips were dry and she licked them nervously.

'Ooh, no, don't Sweetheart… Can't… stand… that!'

His breathing was really shallow again, trousers too tight, back sweaty. His hand, still held up took a layer of her silken hair, stroking it. 

Her eyes closed under a small sigh, awaiting his next move.

'No, 'tis too much…'

"I am done with your book. Want to have it back?"

'Shit! Didn't work, not at all.'

"What?" Emma's eyes flung open, glaring at him in disbelieve.

"Yes… That's all. Bye!"

Brennan turned on his heels, rushing back as fast as he came, kicking the door open and close behind him.

'No, a piece of chicken-shit you are man.'

Angry he leaned with his back against the wood, erection pushing painful on his jeans. Furious he ripped his shirt, pants and the rest of, heading towards the shower. The water hit him, the cold almost biting into his skin.

He saw her again, looking at him with this sweet smile. His hand dropped down, touching himself.

'She was waiting for it. Waiting for me to tell her exactly what I intended to say.'

Then the smile disappeared and the anger took over, the disappointment in her eyes about his stupid words.

'Stupid me, why didn't I just kiss her instead…' 

It was the anger Brennan felt which brought him over the edge. The water washed away the creamy essence and the tears running silently over his face…

Tbc


	5. Loose yourself

_To all my lovely reviewers:_

_I am working on the next and last chapter. Well, at least I hope it will be the last but one will never know!_

_Thank you so far for your encouragement! It just blew me away, I never had so many opinions on one story! Keep on going and maybe I can beat the 30 reviews of one of my friends? It would be great!_

_You wanna know what will happen? You really want to know? You are brave enough? Can take it?_

_I haven't really decided who makes the first move, hehe, but I tend to let Emma do it! Any suggestions? Any requests? Tell me now or never! You get time until Monday the 24th of February and then I am going to post this chapter!_

_No more PG! Have to move the story over to the Rated R section in case you can't find it next Monday._

_Ok, enough now. Would love to hear from you!_

_Jesse_

_Let my friend Eminem tell you in his words what's in Emma's and Brennan's mind:_

_…Look, if you had one shot, one opportunity to seize everything you ever wanted one moment. Would you capture it or just let it slip?_


	6. Midnight Surprise

**Author**: Jesse

**Title**: Midnight Surprise

**Disclaimer**: Still not mine, gosh, what a pity. So please don't sue me when I borrow them for my purposes. Can I keep Brennan in the box under my bed for future pleasure? Please, pretty please?

**Authors note**: To all my lovely and patient reviewers: This is the End, finally! I have to move over to the Rated R section but oh well. I am old enough! Now I have to find another idea and believe me, there will be more to read from me. Already had an idea earlier but it seemed I've lost it in the cause of action here. I go and find it, even if I have to go into the very fires of Mount Doom and fight Sauron himself, hehe! Ups, wrong story, forgive me! But here you all go now! Read and Enjoy!

**Reviews**: Don't you forget them!!!!!!!!!

Midnight Surprise 

~~~~~~~

‚I think, I am making Brennan nervous.' 

Emma had to smile at the thought. She was still standing at her open door, unsure which move would be wise to do next. Just go back to her room or take control over the situation and confront him.

She put a streak of her hair back behind her ear. Surprised she realised that her fingers were trembling slightly. Who was nervous now?

She turned around and grabbed the doorknob, taking another step.

'No, not this time…'

Determined she closed the door before she walked on silent feet over to his room. Without making a single sound Emma slipped into it, looking around for Brennan but he wasn't there. Her cheeks flushed when she heard the shower running, imagining him wet and naked under the pouring water.

A few steps brought her to the door which was not really closed. Through the steam she saw his form like a shadow. He didn't move. The running water was the only thing moving.

Her hand came up and pushed the door a little more open for a better access. But no, wait, a better idea crossed her mind.

Smiling, she turned off the lights and headed back into the room to let the idea in her head come to life…

~~~~~~

Brennan grew cold under the streaming water. After an eternity as it seemed he turned it off and grabbed the towel nearby. 

He shook his head and with a sigh he ran his hands through his hair, pushing it back out of his face. Carelessly he pulled the towel around his hip until it held, not bothering with drying himself off. Silvery pearls ran down his well formed chest, over his muscled stomach until they were picked up by the towel.

His feet made wet footprints on the carpet when he left the bathroom but this was the least of his problems.

It was a pitch black night, although it was full Moon. Stars and the planet hidden beneath a shield of clouds. A weather that could let you feel very lost especially when you're already lonely.

Brennan wondered why he'd turned off the light. Instead of switching it back on, he headed towards his bed in the dark. 

Still angry with himself he shook his head furiously, sending gleaming drops of water all over the bed. A tiny little sound, like the surprised intake of breath was heard but the tall Mutant didn't notice. He pulled the blanket aside and jumped under it, wet as he was.

Thoughts played catch-me-if-you-can in his head, pushing Emma's face always into the foreground. Restless he turned on his right side, facing the window, trying to catch a glimpse of a star but it was to dark outside. Something irritated Brennan, had caught his eye without even being really visibly. Something on the floor. 

He fished for it, stretching his arm as far as he could and managed to grab the thing laying on the ground. It was piece of clothes. 

'How did this get down here?' Brennan couldn't remember throwing it there when he caught the light hint of perfume. He felt around and figured it was a skirt, he held in his hands.

'Who's is this?' He talked out loud with himself, surprised by what he'd found in his room.

"Mine."

A soft voice answered and let Brennan swirl around like the wind, leaving his hair in wild, wet curls around his head. His heart lost it's beat for a moment when he saw the shadow of a body beside him, covered with the same blanket he had thrown over his wet body.

Right this moment the clouds in the dark nights sky headed in different directions and the pale light of the moon broke through, bathing the room in silvery brightness. It was enough to lighten up the smile on Emma's face as she saw the astonished look on his face. His mouth dropped open. Emma lifted her hand and closed it, tracing the curve of his jaw with one finger.

"I thought, I have to take the lead in this game of ours, since you ain't brave enough to make the first move!"

Brennan had found his voice back. Softly he only whispered to her like  he wouldn't want to disturb the peace of the night.

"But I did! I kissed you…"

Emma moved closer until he felt her words more than he heard them close to his face.

"That wasn't a move. This is one…"

Her fingertips touched his chest, letting them gently run down his wet skin, forming every single muscle she felt like a sculpture carved out of stone. He felt his skin crawl in anticipation under her touch. 

For a second he saw the shimmer in her eyes before her soft lips touched his, capturing more of his attention within a sweet kiss, growing more passionate with desire the longer it took.

Emma pushed Brennan on his back, placing herself with all her length on his body. Her hands slid over his shoulders, down his arms and back up again, moving to his bare chest, still slightly wet from his shower.

Brennan voice was more a low purring than everything else: 

"What are you doing Lovely?"

She bend down to kiss him again. He felt the smile in it.

"Touching you! Making sure this is for real because I wanted to do this for a while and I thought I might have strayed into a dream. This is almost to good to be true."

Brennan's arms came around, taking her in a deep embrace and another passionate kiss. One of his hands moved to the clasp of her bra while the other explored the curve of her hip, the small of her back. Emma gasped as his hand slipped between her legs at the same time her bra fell open under his experienced  hands.

She made no move to stop him, on the contrary. Quickly she got rid of the loose piece from her underwear, following the tall Mutant's lead up with her body until he could touch the tip of her breasts with his tongue. Desire filled her when he started to suck on her nipples, biting gently down the hard little peaks.

His fingers pushed her cotton slip aside and into her. She couldn't hold the tiny gasp and the arching up from her body, against his hand.

"Brennan, please!"

"What do you want my Angel?" 

His sweet laughter filled the room when he sat up, lifting her on his lap, pulling her closer, pushing his erection against the towel and the heat of her shivering body. He felt her wetness on his fingers and on her little slip, amazed to be the reason for it.

Brennan knew what she wanted, knew, what **_he_** wanted but he needed to hear it.

"Tell me."

He placed butterfly-kisses all over her breasts, playing a bit more with her nipples, circling them with his tongue. With one hand under her bottom he lifted her up until he was able to move the tip of his hard member between her legs, teasing her through the towel and the slip. 

Boiling with desire, Emma tried to grab the towel and pull it away but Brennan took her arms in a strong grip, leaving her helpless and almost weeping from denied pleasure. Silent tears streamed down her face while the thought of not being any longer in control crossed her mind.

Breathless, she captured his hot lips with her own, sucking hard on the tongue pushing into her mouth. Her hip moved with a mind of his own but Brennan gave way. He broke away, holding her motionless for a second. His eyes found hers, forcing her to look at him.

"Just tell me what it is you want!"

He moved closer, his tongue tracing a wet line over her shuddering lips.

"Say it!"

Brennan's own breathing was sharp. Emma felt the steam of hot air touching her skin and she lost it.

"I want you! Inside of me! Take me… Please Brennan!"

Strong hands ripped the cotton from her hip, letting go of Emma's arms, who took hold of Brennan's shoulders, almost tearing his skin with her fingernails. Swiftly he pulled the towel from his hips and with one hard stroke he pushed deep into her, staying there without moving any more for what felt like an eternity.

He gasped. "You feel…"

"So good", she finished for him.

Brennan didn't leave Emma with his eyes before he moved almost completely out of her, very slowly and then back in.

Panting, Emma bit his lower lip. "This is agonizing. Move faster!"

Brennan shook his head.

"Not yet", he answered. "I want it to last."

"God, Brennan!"

He slid into her again, still slow and now very careful. He wanted to taste her, so he let his tongue slide over her neck, placing more kisses all over it.

Brennan's strokes were getting a bit faster. He knew that he wouldn't be able to hold out for much longer. He felt Emma lifting her hips to meet him and had to close his eyes.

'Emma', he thought. 'Emma. God'.

The dark haired Mutant picked up the pace a little more, his movements in her were becoming more powerful, but he was still careful not to hurt her. Emma was moaning aloud now.

Emma whispered in his ear, clasping around his neck, pulling him even closer as he already was.

"I could come just from that!"

Brennan heard her words and couldn't hold out any longer. He pushed into her again, hard, deep and she cried out, clawing helplessly on his shoulders, leaving deep, red marks on his skin.

The sudden pain and her muscles tightening around him, pulling him into her even more, brought him over the edge. He let out a cry of his own, burying his face in her shoulder.

For a long moment they stayed like that until their breathing was back to normal. After hours it seemed, Brennan let them both fall back into the cushions of the bed, still holding Emma in a strong embrace, his softness sliding out of her. 

She let out a satisfied sigh, cuddling closer into Brennan's strong arms.

"That wasn't to difficult."

Brennan laughed softly. "Not at all. It will be difficult to hide the marks you left on my back. Jesse wants to exercise tomorrow."

Emma yawned into his neck and he pulled the blanket around her, so she would be warm enough. "Wear a shirt!"

She didn't hear Brennan's answer anymore, a sweet laughter or didn't feel his lips blowing a light kiss on her forehead. Sleep overtook her and with it the dreams of a future together.

The End


	7. Epilogue

**Disclaimer**: Always the same, not mine, just borrowed.

**Note**: Where did this come from??????? I honestly don't know. Maybe when I saw the Baby-tummy of Catherine Zeta-Jones at the Oscars. Eminem won by the way, HOORAY!!!!

**Reviews**: Yes please, I am desperate for them!!!!

Epilogue 

The day after, quite late already, they'd told the news to Shalimar, Jesse and Adam. When they came out of Brennan's room, smiling faced greeted the two. Not a lot of words were needed to tell what happened. 

Shal and Jesse just grinned at each other. Adam looked at them for quite a while, obvious deep in thoughts and slightly troubled. Relieved, Emma let out a small sigh when he finally smiled and congratulated them. It would have really troubled her if Adam hadn't approved with it.

Three weeks had passed since their first night together. Everything worked out just fine and Brennan and Emma tried to keep privacy and work separated and not to cling at each other to much, so no-one had trouble because of their relationship. Which was a little hard as soon as they all came back to Sanctuary. 

Jesse couldn't help himself from asking if they were Siamese Twins for they stuck like glue together. Especially their lips seemed to be attached for some reason.

One day, Shalimar sat in the kitchen reading a book when Emma came rushing in. The door slammed hard close and she didn't even say hello. The grocery bags were thrown on the table and wordlessly Emma emptied them.

Shalimar looked surprised over to her friend. She saw her face having a very stressed expression on it and there was something else. Nothing she could recall though.

"What happened?"

Worried she asked her. Had Brennan done something stupid? 

"Nothing!"

Emma almost spit out the word. Her behaviour was a deep contrast to it.

"Nothing wouldn't upset you that much!"

"It's not of your concern!"

Emma yelled angry at her friend. Shalimar's eyes grew wide and Emma backed a few steps away, startled by her own reaction to such a little question.

"I am sorry Shal, I…"

She couldn't finish the sentence. Instead, she broke out in tears.

The blond Mutant was up in a second and took her friend in a deep embrace. Sobbing, Emma pressed her face into the hollow of her neck and let herself being comforted.

After a little while she relaxed slowly and her crying faded away. She wiped the tears from her eyes and let go of Shalimar, who still held her hand

"You want to tell me?"

Emma looked at her and half nodded and half shook her head at the same time, new tears streaming from her eyes. She took something out of the last bag on the table and showed it to her.

Realizing what it was, the Feral understood what troubled her friend. Oh boy…

Half an hour later the two women sat on the side of the bathtub in their shared bathroom. They both stared on the little piece of plastic in the cup on the sink.

Excitement rushed through Shal's veins while Emma hadn't decided so far in what direction her feelings were heading.

"Time's up!"

"Yes.." Tiny voice.

"Go and have a look." Urging voice.

"I can't!" Almost crying again. What would he say?

"Then I'll go!" Determined, jumping up. A closer look and a deep intake of breath followed.

"Red or blue?"

Shalimar turned around and handed the result over to Emma, not saying anything. Just her eyes were full of emotions.

Jesse and Brennan came home. They still laughed about a silly joke Brennan was telling in the car.

"I am starving. Let's go and eat something!"

Jesse headed for the kitchen, pushing the door wide open.

"You are always starving. I can't believe how much you can eat!"

"You're just jealous because you're not having such a perfect body as I do!"

Brennan laughed out loud while he followed Jesse into the room.

"Perfect? I don't need to be perfect, I already have a girlfriend!"

Ouch, that hit his weak spot, Brennan noticed satisfied. 

The grin on his face disappeared and surprised he looked at the mess on the table. What happened here?

Jesse must have had the same thought because he stepped closer, taking a box in his hand. Worry shone in his blue eyes as he turned to face Brennan.

"Something bad happened. They didn't even had time to put the ice-cream in the freezer!"

The elemental Mutant heard the last words while he already ran out of the door, Jesse following close behind.

"Shalimar? Emma? EMMA!"

Nobody was in the lab, the computer place was empty and so was the meditation room. They turned towards their rooms. While Jesse had a look in Shalimar's room, Brennan headed straight for Emma's place. Her bedroom was empty but the door to her bathroom was slightly open and he heard soft cries coming from behind it.

His heart almost skipped a beat as he stopped abrupt in front of the wooded door. Almost shy, he pushed it open and walked slowly in. Fear overtook him as he saw Shalimar sitting on the floor, holding the soft crying Emma in her arms.

The Feral looked up and smiled a little encouraging at him. She could see the questions racing through Brennan's mind but she shook her head silently. So he just fell on his knees besides of them and put his hand onto Emma's shoulder, gently caressing her with his fingers. 

She lifted her head and her water filled eyes met his. For a second nobody moved. Then Emma let go of Shalimar and threw herself in her lovers arms, grabbing him very tight.

Footsteps came closer and Jesse looked around the corner. Surprised and relieved that nothing happened he watched his friends. Shalimar stood up and took his hand.

"I think we leave you two alone now to sort things out."

She pulled Jesse out of the bathroom and closed the door behind them.

Brennan was confused. He didn't know what made Emma cry so he just held her tight and whispered sweet nothingness to calm her until her sobs finally stopped and her breathing became deep and regular. He almost thought that she'd fallen asleep when she stirred in his arms.

"Tell me lovely. Please?"

He pushed her a little away until he could look into her eyes. Brennan took her head in both of his hands, caressing her cheeks with his thumbs, wiping the last tears away.

Emma sniffed a little. She lifted her arm and opened her hand.

"Oh!" Brennan couldn't think of something else to say.

 The pregnancy test showed a blue line as result. Emma was not pregnant…

Her voice was now calm with just a few last shivers running through it.

"I was at the groceries today and met an old friend of mine. We wanted to meet and I looked up my calendar for a day and all of a sudden I realised that my period was overdue since at least a week. You know, we didn't use protection that first night." 

She stopped and searched for words. Brennan placed a soft kiss on her forehead and pulled her close again.

"I didn't know how you would react and I was so scared you'd leave me and…" A new wave of sobs shook her and silently she started weeping again. He held her so tight now it was almost hurting her.

"I would never…", he let go of her, to look in her face again. "You hear, never leave you no matter what might happen."

Brennan kissed her and when he broke the kiss, the smile on his face got a little mischievous.

"Besides, when you get a Baby girl I could call the two most beautiful women my own!"

The End…

REALLY THIS TIME!!!!!

And sorry for the abrupt end, I ran out of words.


End file.
